Pavouček
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Osmiletý Mundungus si odjakživa přeje zvířátko, ale nikdy ho nedostane. Až jednou...


**Originál: ** Itsy-bitsy Spider

**Odkaz: **fictionalley**7**.o**7**rg/authors/bruno/IBS01a.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **bruno

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>PAVOUČEK<strong>

.

Někdo se vloupal do krámu s pavouky!

Kouzelnická policie právě vyslýchala majitele, postaršího muže s pichlavýma očima, který si nervózně mnul ruce a přes tlusté brýle si podezíravě měřil všechny kolemjdoucí. Děti z Obrtlé ulice neměly pavoukáře nijak v oblibě a všeobecný soucit s jeho neštěstím byl minimální. Ale aspoň jim poskytlo nový námět ke zábavě – až do konce týdne si celá ulice hrála na zloděje a bystrozory. Děti také posbíraly všechny pavouky, které dokázaly najít, shromáždily je ve starém prasklém kotlíku, který někdo vyhodil, a pak s morbidním potěšením sledovaly, jak se pavouci vzájemně napadají. Zřejmě se jim nelíbilo být po padesáti namačkaní v kluzkém kotlíku. Ale i tahle zábava se časem omrzela a děti se brzy vrátily ke svému jako-famfrpálu.

o-o-o

Osmiletý Dung Fletcher byl zaměstnaný mladý muž. V posledních dnech trávil většinu času pomáháním Jackovi, svému novému kamarádovi a zároveň majiteli hospody přes ulici. Dung se právě vracel z pivovaru, kam poctivě doručil objednávku na světlé pivo a soudek madam Ogdenové, když zahlédl kočku, nesoucí v tlamě malé kotě. Kočka hbitě proběhla úzkým průchodem kolem pavoučího krámu. Tvářila se přitom najevýš podezřele a samolibě a na chlapce, který ji pozorně sledoval, se málem ani nepodívala.

Dunga přemohla zvědavost a následoval kočku do strašidelného dvorku za obchodem. Opatrně se rozhlédl, jestli někde neuvidí majitele, ale krám se zdál opuštěný. Kočka se mezitím protáhla dírou po vypadlé cihle a zmizela. Dung vyndal ze zdi další uvolněný kámen a našel za ním celou kočičí rodinu. Stará kočka zasyčela a sekla po něm drápem, ale i tak se mu podařilo uzmout jí kotě - za cenu pouze jednoho škrábnutí.

Kotě bylo černobílé – kocourek, jak Dung hned zaznamenal. "Ahoj, kotě," zamumlal a opatrně zvířátko pohladil. Mohly mu být nanejvýš tři, čtyři týdny, ale i tak se s ním pralo a divoce se snažilo utéct. "Já ti nic neudělám," ujišťoval ho, ale bohužel, kotě nerozumělo anglicky. Zklamaně ho vrátil matce. Vždycky si přál domácího mazlíčka a kotě by bylo ideální, jenže jeho strýc nesnášel zvířata, takže měl smůlu.

Vstal a loudal se pryč, smířený s tím, že tenhle sen se mu zkrátka nesplní. Vtom jeho pozornost upoutalo něco na zemi. Byla to krabička, velká asi jako od zápalek, ale bez nápisu – čistě hnědá. Zvedl ji a zatřásl s ní, ale nic se nestalo. Zatřásl s ní znovu, pořádně, a tentokrát měl pocit, že se uvnitř něco pohnulo. Odsunul víčko a uviděl malého černého pavouka, celého skrčeného. Možná byl mrtvý – rozhodně tak vypadal. Pak ale natáhnul jednu ze svých mnoha nožek, opatrně, pomalu, jako by se ujišťoval, jestli je vzduch čistý.

Dung rychle krabičku zavřel. Možná ji ztratili ti zloději pavouků? Jestli ano, neměl by ji vrátit majiteli? Ne, neměl. Našel ho, a tak teď pavouk patří jemu – právoplatnému nálezci. Určitě ani strýc Edgar nevyžene malého pavoučka. Může žít v krabičce a Dung pro něj bude chytat mouchy. Strčil krabičku do kapsy a vydal se vesele do hospody, odevzdat Jackovi stvrzenku z pivovaru.

Hospoda stála na svém místě mezi dvěma starými domy na konci ulice sotva měsíc, ale rychle si udělala jméno. Jack otevřel teprve před půl hodinou a už se hemžila lidmi. Dung našel hostinského za barem, kde se zrovna dohadoval se zákazníkem. "Za koho mě máš, za Rotchilda?" obořil se Jack na chlapíka s červeným nosem. "Já musím platit účty, kamaráde! Jestli chceš pít na sekyru, zkus to v Kotli."

Dung Jacka zatahal za rukáv. Hostinský ho postrčil do komory a hned se mu věnoval. "Neseš potvrzení, Dungu? To jsi hodný..."

Dung vytáhl krabičku a nadšeně Jackovi ukazoval svou kořist. Barman svraštil obočí, vzal si menší sklenici a opatrně do ní pavouka přesypal, aby si ho mohl lépe prohlédnout.

"Tohle nevypadá na obyčejného pavouka," zamumlal a podíval se proti světlu. Pak se otočil zpátky k Dungovi a s vážnou tváří pokračoval. "Vidíš ten flek, co má na břiše? Jako přesýpací hodiny? To znamená, že je jedovatý. Tihle se dávají do lektvarů. Teda jestli se nepletu, lektvary mě nikdy dvakrát nebavily... Co s ním máš v plánu?"

"Nechám si ho," začal Dung, ale rozzlobeně se zamračil, když Jack vyprsknul smíchy.

"Pavouk není zrovna nejlepší mazlíček, Dungie." Zašrouboval pečlivě víčko skleničky a kapesním nožíkem do něj udělal několik dírek, aby se pavouk neudusil.

Dung po sklenici hmátnul, ale muž ho rychle chytil za zápěstí. "Slib mi, že ho vrátíš. Hned teď, jinak si mě nepřej!" Změřil si Dunga přísným pohledem.

"Tak jo," zamumlal Dung neochotně, oči upřené na podlahu.

Já prostě nikdy nebudu mít zvířátko, pomyslel si pro sebe. S lahvičkou v náručí se pomalu vrátil ke krámku s pavouky. Nesvítilo se tam. Pár vteřin váhal, pak zaklepal a napínal uši, aby mu neunikly šouravé kroky pavoukáře. Jenže uplynulo dobrých pět minut a neslyšel nic. Zaklepal ještě jednou, tentokrát hodně hlasitě. Když se zase nic nedělo, dospěl k názoru, že pavoukář není doma – jinak by mu už dávno otevřel.

Dung se poškrábal na hlavě a nerozhodně hleděl na prázdné, temné okno v prvním patře. Co teď? Přece nenechá toho malého tvorečka venku na schodech? Začínal podzim a noci byly čímdál chladnější; ještě by pavouk zmrznul. Padal soumrak a s ním se do uličky vplížila i vlhká, studená mlha.

Dung se rozhodl přehlédnout fakt, že pavouk v té hrozné mlze přežil celý týden, a beze spěchu zamířil k bytu strýčka Edgara. V duchu si slíbil, že poběží pavouka vrátit hned ráno.

Už za dveřmi slyšel, jak strýc rámusí v kuchyni. Potichu zaklel. To musí zrovna dneska být doma? Kdyby aspoň spal!

Otevřel dveře a vstoupil. Edgar seděl sám u stolu, na levé oko si tisknul kus mokrého hadru a z rozbitého rtu mu kapala krev. "Co se ti stalo?" zeptal se Dung vyděšeně. Jeho strýc nebyl mezi lidmi zrovna oblíbený, ale rvačkám se většinou vyhýbal. Takhle zrasovaného ho Dung neviděl už dávno.

Nezdálo se, že by Edgar vzal jeho přítomnost na vědomí. Prostě si dál huhlal do mokrého hadru: "Řek' 'sem mu akorát to, co každej dávno ví, tak nechápu, proč musí mlátit zrovna mě? Proč radši nezmlátí tu svou zatracenou couru? Mi klidně práskne dveřma před nosem. Nána. Si myslí, že je něco extra, eh? Si myslí, že je nějaká královna? Chudák Edgar, za dobrotu na žebrotu."

Byl tak opilý, že mu nebylo ani pořádně rozumět. Dung přistoupil blíž a krátce se zamyslel, zda strýci stisknout paži. Rozhodl se, že radši ne. "Co je, strejdo?"

Edgar si sundal obklad z tváře a ukázal mu svůj zmlácený, krvavý obličej. "Co to máš?" zavrčel.

Dung si uvědomil, že teď není nejlepší nejlepší okamžik, aby Edgara seznamoval s novým, osmihohým členem rodiny, a pokusil se schovat sklenici za zády. Tím ale muže jen popudil a rozzlobil.

"Ukaž!"

Dung zaváhal. Ustoupil o krok a ukázal Edgarovi sklenici. "Já vím, že nemáš rád kočky a psy, ale myslel jsem si, že třeba... Nejsou z něho žádné chlupy a je pořád potichu..."

Edgar na Dunga zíral, jako by mu přeskočilo. "Pavouk! Ty seš asi úplně blbej, co?"

"Budu mu chytat mouchy..."

"Mouchy?" Edgar se rozchechtal, ale zřejmě ho to bolelo, protože přestal, zakňučel a obrátil se zpátky k chlapci. "Ještě jednou to tady uvidím a zašlápnu to jak červa, to si piš. A teď se pakuj!"

Dung běžel dolů po úzkém schodišti a plakal vzteky. Venku byla tma a ulicí se plížila mlha. V jednom z bytů v přízemí se hádal nějaký muž se ženou.

Dung nebyl rád venku po setmění. Přes den se Obrtlá tvářila jako každá jiná ulice, plná lidí a života a tím pádem i bezpečná. Ale v noci, když rodiče zahnali děti domů a všichni zamkli své dveře, se do ulice stahovali cizinci. Lidé, kteří ubližovali jiným jen tak pro zábavu. A nestarali se jestli je vám pět nebo padesát. Dung netušil odkud se brali nebo co byli zač, ale přicházeli s temnotou. V hlavě si ty dvě věci spojil a jakmile se sešeřilo, měl hned pocit, že slyší i jejich kroky. Vždycky dával dobrý pozor, aby byl do tmy někde v bezpečí.

Rychle přeběhl přes cestu do příjemně vyhřáté hospody. Bylo plno a Jack se měl za barem co ohánět. Dung si přitiskl sklenici na prsa. Dal Jackovi své slovo a Jack mu věřil. To bylo pro Dunga moc důležité. Splní svůj slib, jenom to o pár hodin odloží.

Nenápadně se prosmýkl kolem pultu a vyběhl do prvního patra. Musel sklenici schovat někam, kde ji Jack nenajde a kde si ji ráno bude moct vyzvednout. Vybral si jeden z volných pokojů o kterém věděl, že byl prázdný už celé týdny. Pečlivě za sebou zavřel dveře a posadil se na postel. Lampa nad jeho hlavou se sama rozsvítila a rychle zalila pokoj teplým světlem.

Dung s hrůzou uviděl, že pavouk leží na dně jako mrtvý. Že by se udusil? Dýchací dírky ve víčku byly hrozně malé. Znepokojeně sklenici otevřel a opatrně s ní zatřásl. Vydechl úlevou, když pavouk pohnul jednou nohou.

"Máš hlad?" Šel k zavřenému oknu, kterým se právě neúspěšně pokoušela proletět moucha. Bez okolků ji rozmáčkl palcem a odnesl svému novému kamarádovi. Postavil sklenici na postel a klekl si k ní na podlahu. Ale ne, pavouk neměl hlad. "Nebo se ti chce spát?" zamumlal a zívnul. "Mně teda jo."

Opřel sklenici o stěnu v nohách postele a zakryl ji víčkem, ale pro jistotu ho nezašrouboval, aby měl pavouk dost vzduchu. "Teď zůstaneš tady a já si pro tebe ráno přijdu, ano?"

Dole v lokále ho chytila za límec opilá čarodějka. Zvedla ho, aby na něj viděli i ostatní hosté u jejího stolu. "Mundungu, zlatíčko, že nám zazpíváš? No podívejte se na něho, není to andílek? Zazpívej tu moji, víš, kterou mám ráda. Koupím ti za to jedno máslové."

Který osmiletý kluk by odolal máslovému ležáku? Dung tedy rozhodně ne. Ochotně spustil starou písničku, kterou ho kdysi naučila matka. Na ni si sotva pamatoval, zato písničku uměl nazpaměť. Byla to smutná balada o ztracené lásce a byla velšská – to mu kdysi řekla ta čarodějka. Ona sama pocházela taky z Walesu. Vždycky, když ji zpíval, rozplakala se a zaplatila mu pivo.

Usnul s lahví v ruce. Jack ho nechal hodinku prospat, pak ho vzbudil a odvedl ho přes ulici až pod schody k jejich bytu. Bylo tam ticho, Edgar si asi šel lehnout a usnul. Dung smetl krvavý hadr ze svého lehátka a za chvilku spal, jako když ho do vody hodí.

o-o-o

"Komu věříš víc? Vlastní ženě, nebo tomu ochlastovi sezhora?" Plakala, ale slzy ho tentokrát neobměkčily.

"Tak po kom je Queenie blonďatá?" štěkl na ni a oči mu divoce svítily. Chtěl ji praštit, ublížit jí, ale něco ho zadrželo – za celý život neuhodil ženu a odmítal s tím začínat. Dokonce ani teď, po tom, co ho zradila tak hrozně, že měl chuť vytrhnout jí srdce a hodit jí ho do tváře. "Vždycky byla moje zlatíčko. A teď tohle."

"Mark měl taky světlé vlásky, když byl malý," vzlykla žena.

Teprve teď si všimnul dvou dětí, které stály ve dveřích a dívaly se na ně. Děvčátko objímalo malého chlapce, který tiše plakal. Jonathan na ně zíral a cítil, jak ho opouští vztek a jak mu smutek láme srdce. "Podívej se na ně," řekl ženě a potřásl hlavou. "To už je na mě moc. Nemůžu tě ani vidět." S těmi slovy odešel na chodbu a prásknul za sebou dveřmi.

Zapadl do hospody přes ulici a usadil se k baru. Měl v kapse jeden srpec, který podal hospodskému a zamumlal: "Dej mi sem flašku ohnivé whisky."

Jack překvapeně zvedl obočí. "Odkdy ty piješ whisky?"

"Ode dneška."

Láhev před ním stála v okamžiku a on se pustil do pití. Pil rychle a hodně, aby přehlušil nekonečný vír myšlenek, který mu nemilosrdně kroužil v hlavě. Nikdo si ho nevšímal – ani nevěděl, jestli má být rád, nebo se má zlobit.

Jeho malá holčička... Samozřejmě, že je miloval všechny, Marka, Tima i Geoffa, ale ona měla v jeho srdci odjakživa zvláštní místo. Tak křehká a přitom houževnatá, jako pampeliška co vyroste mezi kamením. Zbožňoval, když mu sedávala na klíně a snažila se ho rozveselit bláznivými písničkami, které si sama vymýšlela. Když za ním běhala a ukazovala mu koťata sousedových koček...

Nedokázal by je opustit. Ať už ty děti byly jeho nebo ne, miloval je, a to je hlavní. Věděl, že se s Maude nějak dohodne. Jenom nechtěl, aby ho teď viděla, jak pláče. Jaký je slaboch. Musel mu zůstat aspoň _kousek_ hrdosti.

"Mně to klidně můžeš říct," ozval se Jackův hlas. Zvedl hlavu a viděl, že barman stojí před ním, utírá sklenky na víno a skládá je do police. "Od toho jsem tady. Nevěřil bys, jaké příběhy jsem si už vyslechl."

Jonathan si otřel oči rukávem a zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne, nechci o tom mluvit. Ale poslouchej, potřeboval bych někde přespat. Jenom jednu noc. Nešlo by to tady, třeba na lavici...?"

"Jestli chceš, mám nahoře pár volných pokojů."

"Díky."

Jack ho odvedl po schodech nahoru a otevřel dveře ložnice. "Nic moc, ale rozhodně lepší, než na lavici."

Jonathan se posadil na postel. "Mně to stačí. Udělal bys pro mě něco? Zítra ráno musím do práce..."

"Vstávám brzo. Zaklepu ti na dveře."

Jonathan zůstal sám. Zhasnul lampu a tiše zíral do tmy. Tma mu nikdy nevadila a alkohol ho uklidnil. Zítra po práci za ní zajde. Sundal si kabát, uložil své dlouhé tělo na postel a přetáhl přes sebe přikrývku. Nebyl zvyklý na společnost madam Ogdenové, dělalo se mu trochu nevolno a začínala ho bolet hlava. Pomalu usínal. Přetočil se právě do své oblíbené spací polohy, když ucítil, jak ho něco píchlo do břicha, jako špendlík. "Máš v posteli štěnice, Jacku," zamumlal.

o-o-o

O několik hodin později ho probudily nesnesitelné křeče v zádech. Svíjel se bolestí a ložní prádlo bylo nasáklé jeho potem. Špatně se mu dýchalo, lapal po vzduchu otevřenými ústy a přesto jako by se mu do plic nedostával žádný kyslík.

Oh, Merline! Zapomněl si vzít své léky.

Jonathan měl slabé srdce a odmalička musel před spaním spolknout velkou lžíci toho odporného lektvaru, který mu léčitelé pořád předepisovali. Jenže lektvar zůstal doma, na polici v kuchyni. Jen pár metrů od něj, ale jako by byl na druhém konci světa. John nemohl vstát a prostě si pro něj dojít. Nemohl pořádně ani dýchat, jenom chraptěl a sípal.

Křeče se ze zad rozšířily i do nohou. Tomu nerozuměl – přece infarkt se neprojevuje křečemi nohou, ne? _Merline, já nechci umřít!_

Vyzvracel se na podlahu vedle postele. Celý se třásl a do očí mu stékaly oslepující proudy potu. Hlava ho bolela tak nesnesitelně, že se rozplakal.

_Nechci opustit svoje děti._

Uviděl před sebou Queenie, se zamyšleným výrazem a smutnýma očima. Natáhla k němu ruku, jako by ho chtěla pohladit po tváři. Její ústa se nehýbala, ale Jonathan v hlavě slyšel její hlas. "_Musíš odejít__?_" ptala se.

Chtěl se jí dotknout, ale nemohl pohnout rukama. _Já nechci, holčičko_, pomyslel si. _Miluju tě._

"_Já vím,_" odpověděla, a pak už před sebou viděl jen její veliké hnědé oči.

o-o-o

Dung se vzbudil kolem poledne. Edgar ještě spal, což se dalo čekat. Rychle se oblékl a hopsal po schodech na ulici. Hospoda byla otevřená. Jack seděl u stolu a mluvil se dvěma cizími lidmi, vypadal vážně a unaveně a vůbec si ho nevšiml. Dung se potichu proplížil do prvního patra. Dveře pokoje našel otevřené. Na židli pod malým oknem stála jeho sklenice. Prázdná.

Dung ztuhnul. Že by Jack našel jeho pavouka? Popadl sklenici a pustil se do zoufalého hledání. Teprve po půl hodině objevil pavouka, jak snová síť pod postelí.

"Tady jsi," vydechl úlevou. "Tak honem, jdeme."

Pavouk sice neměl nejmenší chuť vrátit se zpátky do sklenice, ale měl smůlu. Dung ho vytáhnul z pavučiny hřebíkem, který našel v kapse. Sebral z pod postele zakutálené víčko, zavřel sklenici, vrátil se dolů do lokálu a opatrně utekl ven, když se Jack nedíval.

Kličkoval mezi lidmi a sklenici držel tak, aby ji nikdo neviděl. Znovu se ocitl před obchodem s pavouky a zaklepal na dveře. Jenže za okny byla pořád tma a nikdo mu neodpověděl. Netrpělivě si povzdechl – není snadné plnit sliby, za takových podmínek. Přestávalo ho to bavit.

Právě byl na odchodu, když se na dvorku objevil vysoký, impozantní muž v drahém hábitu. Dung udělal to, co dělají všechny děti z Obrtlé, když potkají takového člověka – natáhnul ruku.

"Almužničku, pane?"

Muž se na něj podíval se špatně skrývaným opovržením a pak se obrátil zpátky ke krámu s pavouky. Ukázal na dům svojí vycházkovou hůlkou. "Řekni, chlapče, je ten obchod zavřený nastálo?"

Dung pokrčil rameny a okukoval vycházkovou hůl. Byla krásná, s ozdobnou ručkou ve tvaru hadí hlavy. "Nevím, pane. Taky bych s pavoukářem potřeboval mluvit. Našel jsem tohle."

Muž se sehnul a podíval se zblízka na pavouka ve sklenici. "Krasavice," zamumlal.

Dung užasle vykulil oči. "To je holka? Jak to poznáte?"

Muž si ho pohrdavě změřil a vytáhl peněženku. "Dám ti za ni galeon," řekl, a podával mu velkou zlatou minci. Dung ji beze slova přijal a muž si vzal jeho sklenici. Nikdy v životě neměl v ruce tolik peněz.

Muž se otočil a odešel.

Co si člověk počne s takovou spoustou peněz?

Koupí si máslové pivo! Rozběhl se do Příčné ulice a rovnou k Děravému kotli, kde si koupil šest lahví ležáku. Pak si sedl na patník před Velkoprodejnou Mžourov, popíjel a díval se na kouzelníky a čarodějky, pospíchající tam a zpět za svou prací. Občas si hlasitě odříhnul a kolemjdoucí vyprskli smíchy.

Do Obrtlé se vracel s břichem nalitým k prasknutí. Drobné mince mu v kapse vesele cinkaly při každém kroku a pod paží si nesl poslední láhev ležáku. Takže takové to je, být boháč. Příjemné.

Na schodech před domem seděla Queenie a zívala na celé kolo. Zdála se mu smutná, tak si Dung přisedl k ní. "Co je, Queenie?"

Zvedla hlavu a on viděl, že je celá uplakaná. "Táta umřel," zašeptala.

Dung na ni zíral. "Ne... kdy?"

"Včera v noci."

Chvilku mlčky seděli vedle sebe. Přešla ho chuť na další máslové pivo a tak poslední láhev otevřel a velkoryse ji nabídl Queenie. Vzala si ji, s tichým 'díky'. Dung cítil, že by měl něco říct. "Váš táta byl fakt hodný. Když se narodil Geoff, koupil nám bonbóny, pamatuješ?"

"Jo." Zdálo se, že jí něco vrtá hlavou. "Přišel za mnou."

"Cože?" Otočil se podíval se na ni. "Myslíš, jako duch?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. "Ne, přišel za mnou... jako v myšlenkách. Celou noc jsem byla vzhůru, brečela jsem, protože jsem věděla, že už není." Queenie se znovu dala do pláče a Dung jí neobratně položil ruku kolem ramen.

Jack se na ně chvíli díval ze dveří své hospody, pak potřásl hlavou a vrátil se dovnitř.

**KONEC**


End file.
